Demain
by Dark Ella
Summary: Harry en a assez d'une relation sans amour, il décide alors de rompre avec Draco...résumé nul je sais, mais vennez lire on sait jamais...SUITE ENFIN EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

**Voila un pitit OS song fic, je sais pas si vous aimez les song fic en tout cas j'adore cette chanson! **

**Voila bonne lecture!**

**P.S: la chanson s'apelle "Demain" elle est de Christophe Willem **

* * *

Une plume à la main Harry hésitait, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? 

Non, bien sur que non.

A choisir il préfèrerait rester.

Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Il avait assez souffert dans toute sa vie pour avoir droit à un moment de bonheur, même si celui-ci n'était pas avec la bonne personne. Une larme naquit au coin de ses yeux.

« Draco…espèce d'imbécile. Tu as tout gâché… »

Il repris cependant sa plume tremblante et commença sa lettre.

_**« Draco… »**_

C'était pas mal pour commencer, maintenant il fallait aligner une phrase avec sujet verbe si c'est possible.

Un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres

Comment écrire une lettre de rupture à son âme sœur ? Car même s'il comptait rompre avec son petit ami, Harry n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, il était amoureux, fou amoureux. Et le destinataire de tout cet amour ne lui rendait pas la pareille, pas du tout.

La plume commença à avancer toute seule au gré des émotions de son propriétaire.

_**« Tu m'aimes mal, tu ne m'aimes pas**_

_**Tu aimes celui que je ne suis pas**_

_**Tout n'est qu'un jeu qui vient qui va**_

_**Et qui s'arrête à chaque fois… »**_

Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés aussi loin ? Ils étaient si heureux au début de leur relation.

Les yeux dans le vague Harry se rappelaient encore de la période où ils se détestaient cordialement. Puis ils avaient appris à s'aimer. enfin, lui avait appris à aimer. Draco se contentait d'un substitut.

Au début Harry n'y prenait pas garde, pensant que ça viendrait avec le reste. Mais depuis près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble leur relation était toujours secrète. Draco avait toujours refusé de rendre leur relation publique. Si ça n'avait était que ça…

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était toujours lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Draco n'avait toujours eut qu'à le suivre, enfin quant ça lui chantait. Et ça ne lui chantait pas souvent.

Non vraiment Harry méritait mieux qu'un amour à sens unique. Il avait trop perdu de plume pour encore tenter l'impossible.

_**« Entre nous on aura essayé.**_

_**Je te jure pourtant que j'y croyais !**_

_**Ils étaient si beaux nos baisers**_

_**Oh, je les regretterai ! »**_

Les regrets…il y en a toujours. Même lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

« J'aurai tellement aimé que ça marche Dray, je te jure…je t'aime encore » chuchota t'il.

La larme alla s'échouer sur le dernier mot du parchemin.

Et leurs baisers…en fermant les yeux Harry pouvait encore sentir le goût de son amant. Ses lèvres, sa langue jouant avec la sienne dans un ballet infernal. Il sentait encore sous ses doigts les cheveux soyeux et doux comme de la soie, leur odeur enivrante…

Draco était le plus bel homme du monde. Tout en lui attirait Harry, sa voix, ses mains, ses yeux, ses hanches et son sourire…Lorsque Draco se décidait à sourire c'était comme si une lumière illuminait le monde. À cet instant, le monde pouvait s'écrouler sous leurs pieds, plus rien d'autre n'existait à part eux.

Seulement Harry aurait voulu que ces sourires lui soient réservés, que les seuls moments où ses yeux criaient leur bonheur fussent en écho avec les siens.

Ils n'avaient jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde, Harry s'était laissé dominé et en avait pâtit. Il n'avait jamais voulu rompre car il était amoureux et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a leur histoire.

Seulement maintenant tout était différent…

_**« Mais demain, demain je recommencerai**_

_**Demain comme si de rien n'était**_

_**Mais demain, demain comme pour la première fois**_

_**J'irai brûler dans d'autres bras »**_

Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. Ces phrases qu'il redoutait tant de la bouche de son amant, se fut finalement lui qui les prononça le premier.

Penser est une chose, agir en est une autre. Il dut arrêter d'écrire et poser sa plume. Il avait mal. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux.

Il aurait dut le savoir pourtant, Draco Malfoy bourreau des cœurs…il n'avait jamais voulu le croire, jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry alla quelques minutes dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.

En se regardant dans le miroir, l'espace d'une seconde il perdit la raison, où la retrouva. Il s'imagina brûler ce début de lettre, aller voir son amant et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Puis, alors que sa main était sur la poigné, il se souvint. Il se souvint qu'au petit matin les draps seraient froids. Qu'à la place de son amant il n'y aurait qu'un mot dans le meilleur des cas, un remerciement pour cette nuit.

Mais pas de baiser, pas d'étreinte passionnées. Juste le froid. Le froid et le regret…encore et toujours.

Cette fois ce fut de la colère qu'il ressentit. De la colère et de la tristesse de comprendre enfin qu'il avait perdu son temps avec lui, que pour Draco il n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet.

Sa plume en mains Harry écrivit ses sentiments. Draco n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter, là il l'écoutera jusqu'au bout. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais

_**« Je me souvient du premier matin,**_

_**Du feu sacré que rien n'éteint.**_

_**Aujourd'hui l'orage vient sonner**_

_**Le glas de nos plus beaux baisers »**_

Un frisson parcouru son échine à ses mots. Le premier matin…il n'était pas comme les suivant. Draco était resté ce matin-là. Harry s'était réveillé en sentant une caresse dans son cou. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, se fut pour voir les perles argentées de Draco.

Ce moment sera gravé dans sa vie pour toujours, non seulement c'était sa première fois, mais en plus il était amoureux. Dés la première nuit il était tombé sous le charme de blond ravageur.

Il est vrai que Draco sait avoir ce qu'il veux, et là il voulait Harry.

Harry qui était le Golden Boy, un hétéro réputé n'avait pas su résister au Seigneur Malfoy. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'était pas gay pour autant. Les mecs ne l'attiraient pas, et les filles…elles n'étaient pas Draco. En fait il devait être dracosexuel, où un truc dans le genre.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Dracosexuel, et puis quoi encore. Il était tout simplement épris. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout.

Il allait l'oublier, refaire sa vie et retombé amoureux. Apres tout Ginny était une fille formidable, et elle était folle de lui. Ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble, il suffisait simplement de régler les choses avec Draco.

_**« Après tout puisqu'il faut s'en aller,**_

_**Amour, avant de s'égarer**_

_**J'aimerai un tout dernier baiser.**_

_**Oh, je le regretterai. »**_

C'est peu être trop demander qu'un dernier baiser ?

En effet il le regrettera. Harry savait que si Draco acquerrait à sa requête et lui donnait son dernier baiser il lui serai impossible de partir. S'il goûtait encore une fois à ces lèvres il n'aurait de cesse de recommencer encore et encore…Or il ne faut pas.

Il avait peu être trop laissé traîner les choses, il aurait dut en parler quand tout à commencer à se dégrader. Maintenant il est trop tard. Trop tard pour eux.

Il pensa un instant à Ginny qui l'attendait dehors. Elle a toujours été sa confidente, c'est la seule qui était au courant pour sa relation avec Draco. Elle l'avait soutenu à chaque fois qu'il allait mal écoutant ses problèmes et le réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Un jour pourtant elle n'avait pas su taire ses sentiments. Elle traita Draco 'd'idiot incapable de voir ce qu'il a entre les mains' et avait embrassé Harry. Ce fut un baiser plein de douceur. Il n'y avait pas la passion ni les frissons de Draco, mais de la délicatesse et de l'amour.

A force de persuasion, Harry avait décidé de quitter son amant pour la jolie rousse. Elle était tout le contraire de Draco, douce, gentille, toujours à son écoute, et amoureuse de lui. C'est de ça qu'Harry avait besoin, d'amour…

« Tu as eut ta chance Dray, je suis désolé »

_**« Mais demain, demain je recommencerai,**_

_**Demain comme si de rien n'était.**_

_**Mais demain, demain comme pour la première fois**_

_**J'irai trembler sous d'autres doigts »**_

Au fur et à mesure que sa lettre avancé, Harry était de plus en plus sur de lui. Il ne doutait plus, il savait ce qui était bien pour lui.

Jamais il n'aurait du se lancer dans une telle relation, Draco n'était pas fait pour lui. Il lui fallait une gentille fille avec qui se marier et avoir des enfants.

Il avait aussi des devoirs, Voldemort mort, il restait tous ses mangemorts à attraper et à juger. Draco n'aurait jamais voulu comprendre qu'il veuille enfermer ses anciens amis à Azcaban, il lui en aurait voulu.

C'est donc mieux comme ça, chacun dans son monde.

C'était un beau rêve, un très beau rêve même…

« Mais il n'y a pas de rêve si on ne se réveille pas. »

Il ira trembler sous d'autres doigts oui, il fera comme si cette relation n'avait jamais existée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, un doux fantasme sorti tout droit de son imagination et rien pour rendre cette histoire véritable. Un rêve est vite oublié…

_**« Mon amour j'oublierai nos promesses**_

_**Nos lèvres toujours fatiguées**_

_**De s'être peut-être trop aimées »**_

Harry posa sa plume.

Sa lettre finit il alla chercher une enveloppe puis la glissa dedans.

Un bref coup à la porte.

Une voix timide.

« Harry ? »

« Je suis là Gin » dit-il

Ginny entra dans la chambre du préfet des Serpentard. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur ceux rougis de Harry.

« Si tu as changer d'avis je peux partir… »

Harry tenta de sourire

« Non, j'ai pris ma décision. »

Il griffonna un mot sur l'enveloppe, la posa sur le bureau et partit prennent la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

_**« Mon amour, j'oublierais.  
Nos promesses, j'oublierais.  
Nos lèvres toujours fatiguées,  
de s'être peut être trop aimé.  
Mon amour j'oublierai le soleil qui brillait  
Au creux de tes reins.  
J'oublierais les mots que tu disais tout bas  
J'oublierais tout et même plus que ça ! » **_

o0o

Bien plus tard…

La chambre du préfet des Serpentard était vide depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

En arrivant Draco s'étonna de ne pas voir le Griffondor endormit sur son canapé comme toujours. C'est vrai qu'il était rentré tard, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Blaise donnait une fête !

Le blond alluma les lumières et d'un coup de baguette fit un feu dans la cheminé. L'atmosphère de la pièce était glacée, comme si un courant d'air froid perpétuel la traversait.

Il alla se faire couler un bain chaud en attendant son petit ami. La vapeur se déposa sur les carreaux.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau parfumée. Il s'allongea sous la mousse et s'endormit en espérant qu'Harry allait vite le rejoindre.

o0o

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. L'eau était froide. Il se dépêcha de sortir enfiler un peignoir.

De retour dans sa chambre, il enfila un boxer. S'étonnant de l'absence d'Harry il regarda l'heure.

**02h17**

Le blond haussa un sourcil, normalement son Griffy sautait sur l'occasion pour passer la nuit avec lui. Son absence était plus que troublante.

C'est alors qu'en allant près de son lit il trouva un enveloppe. Son prénom était griffonné dessus de la main d'Harry.

Son estomac se contracta, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Doucement il approcha sa main de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il parcouru la lettre des yeux. Un masque d'indifférence couvrait son visage.

Les minutes passèrent, mais Draco ne bougeait pas. Il était incapable de faire autre chose que de lire cette lettre, encore et encore….

A chaque lecture son cœur se déchirait un peu plus.

Finalement, une unique larme coula sur sa joue en écho à son murmure

« Idiot…je t'aime Harry… »

* * *

**J'ai une petite chose à vous proposer, en le relisant, j'ai trouvé qu'on pourrait facilement faire une mini-fic de cet OS du style Est-ce que Draco va tanter récupérer Harry? et comment ce dernier va t'il réagir? ou simplement laisser comme ça sans suite?**

**Je suis face à un dileme alors dites moi ce que vous préférez!**

**bisoux**

**Dark Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfin je poste la suite de cet OS! Y'a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment honte de moi sur ce coup là. Quatre mois que j'ai posté la première partie...**

** J'espère quand même que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai pas voulu faire un happy happy end, mais ça contentera les amateurs de Drarry.**

**Au cas où vous ne souviendrez plus (ce qui est compréhensible), Harry à quitté Draco pour Ginny en pensant que le blond ne l'aimait pas...**

** Bonne lecture! **

* * *

« Je ne me suis jamais fais largué Blaise, JAMAIS OK ? » beugla Draco Malfoy à moitié saoul.

« Du calme Dray ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire jeter. Remet toi vieux ! »

Le blond essaya de se lever mais se prit les pieds dans le fauteuil et tomba la tête la première dans le tapis.

Le noir soupira. « Arrête un peu Draco, des histoires t'en a eut des tas. Et quand elles se sont finies tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé dans cet état. Alors maintenant tu te leves et tu pose cette bouteille. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il aida son ami à se remettre debout et lui enleva le whisky pur feu. Mais au lieu de s'appuyer sur ses jambes, le blond reposa de tout son poids sur Blaise et se remis à pleurer sur son épaule.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était comme ça. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne mangeait plus et la seule personne qu'il acceptait de voir était Blaise. Celui-ci avait essayé de savoir la raison du chagrin de son ami, mais ce dernier se bornait à lui dire qu'un Malfoy n'était jamais largué et qu'IL allait regretter, ensuite il se saoulait en pleurant.

Seulement, malgré son statut de meilleur ami, Blaise n'avait pas réussi a savoir qui était le mystérieux IL. Celui qui avait fait souffrir Draco. Il tenta par tous les moyens de lui remonter le moral.

« Au fait Dray, tu saura jamais ce que j'ai vu dans la grande salle ce matin. Ça t'aurai remonté le moral c'est certain. Potter et Weasley fille se bécotaient. C'était écoeurant, t'aurai vraiment du être là ! »

Draco sembla d'un coup reprendre ses esprits

« Weasley fille ? Cette greluche !! Il m'a quitté pour une pimbêche ! Je n'y crois pas. Je vais…je vais…vomir… »

Il se rua dans les toilettes pour y vomir bousculant Blaise au passage.

Se dernier revenant de sa stupéfaction se posta devant la porte de la salle de bain un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Potter ? Tu couches avec Potter ? »

«La ferme Zabinni. Passe moi une serviette je vais prendre une douche. »

« Tu es sur que tu pourra tenir sur tes jambes » se moqua son ami

Draco lui lança un regard noir et attrapa une serviette.

« Va chez Rogue et demande lui une potion anti-gueule de bois. Et si jamais quelqu'un apprend ce qui c'est passé ici ces deux derniers jours je te tue Blaise c'est clair ? »

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire il acquiescer.

« Content que tu te remette Dray ! »

« Je te garanti qu'il y a un qui ne va pas être content du tout ! Harry Potter attention j'arrive ! »

Blaise aurait sûrement eut un peu peur de son ami a cet instant, ses yeux prenaient la couleur de l'orage et il sembler hors de lui. Le seul point qui gâcha tout est cette stupide savonnette qui traînait par terre…

« ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH »

Et Draco finit étalé sur le sol de la salle de bain sous les rires de Blaise.

o0o

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard, cela faisait deux jours que Draco Malfoy ne quittait plus sa chambre. Il avait passé son week-end coupé du monde sans voir personne. Et à part Blaise personne ne savait ce qu'il en était.

Harry se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait peu être pas dû le quitter comme ça, il n'aurait peu être pas dû le quitter tout court. A l'idée que Draco puisse se sentir aussi mal il sentit un étau serrer son cœur. Une main vint à la rencontre de la sienne. C'était Ginny. Elle le regardait d'un air hésitant, comme si elle doutait encore du choix qu'avait fait le brun. Ce dernier lui sourit chaudement avant de l'embrasser sous le regard des attendrissent des Griffondors.

Ce fut le moment que choisis Draco pour faire son entrée dans la grande salle. Les mauvaises langues qui disaient que le prince des Serpentard avait perdu sa superbe, ou bien que son titre de prince était à revendre se trompaient lourdement. Sa gueule de bois totalement effacée, plus aucune trace de ce week-end n'était présente sur son beau visage. Il était aussi beau et froid que d'habitude.

Sa longue cape flottant derrière lui, il s'avança avec un rictus méprisant vers la table des Griffondors. En le voyant arriver Harry se détacha de Ginny et se précipita pour sortir. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Draco lui agrippa le bras collant son corps contre le sien. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce contact. Il n'avait jamais su résister au corps du Serpentard.

« Alors Potter, tu as enfin réussi à mettre la belette femelle dans ton lit ? » dit-il en ricanant.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Draco se pencha à l'oreille de son amant. Harry se sentit défaillir en sentant son souffle dans son cou

« Inutile de bouder, tu reviendra vers moi. Tu es incapable de te passer de mon corps…regarde comme tu tremble à l'instant. »

En effet Harry tremblait, mais de rage cette fois. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux, Draco le considéré toujours comme un objet sexuel rien de plus. Ce fut cette phrase qui conforta Harry dans sa position. Il se défit de l'étreinte du Serpentard et le poussa en lui décrochant un bon crochet du droit. Notre Malfoy atterrit une fois de plus sur les fesses.

« Elle s'appelle Ginny » lanca-t'il méchamment « Et elle a plus d'humanité que tu n'en aura jamais Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'un connard abject sans scrupule et sans sentiment ! »

« Il te dérangeait moins le connard quand il s'agissait de baise non ? » jeta ironiquement le blond assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende.

Pendant une seconde Draco eut l'impression que ses yeux verts se voilèrent de tristesse, mais cela fut tellement bref qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

« Alors tu n'a toujours rien compris ? Pauv'con… » dit-il plus doucement avant de quitter la salle suivit par Ginny.

o0o

Les rumeurs comme quoi Harry et Draco avaient été amant s'étaient propagé dans tout le château. Draco en était fier. Non seulement il avait baisé avec le survivant et tout le monde était au courrant, mais en plus il mettait ce dernier dans une position compromettante. Le bon petit Harry Potter couchait avec le fils Malfoy. Pas bon pour son image.

Harry lui, s'était enfermé dans son dortoir. Ginny était venue le rejoindre et avait passé la journée avec lui. Il n'avait malgré tout pas sortit la tête de son lit. Ce n'est qu'après les cours, à 18h que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le dortoir pour aller rejoindre leur ami. Ce dernier avait la tête coincée entre son oreiller et la couverture et ne semblait pas vouloir sortir d'ici.

« Harry ? » murmura doucement Hermione « Tu devrait sortir, le dîner commence dans une demie heure et tu n'a rien mangé de la journée… »

« Inutile Hermione. » dit Ginny « J'ai déjà tout essayé pour le faire sortir de là depuis ce matin. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Les filles vous devriez aller dans votre dortoir » dit soudain Ron

« Mais on ne va pas… »

« Si » dit-il tout simplement.

Il n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte et fixait Harry d'un œil noir.

Hermione et Ginny finirent par sortir, ne voulant pas se prendre les foudres du rouquin.

Une fois seul, Ron s'avança vers son propre lit et s'y allongea, le regard perdu sur le plafond.

« Donc tes rendez-vous secret depuis plusieurs mois, c'était Malfoy ? »demanda-il sèchement.

Un silence lui répondit.

« Tu pourrai au moins me répondre. » s'énerva t'il « je suis ton meilleur ami Harry, tu n'a pas le droit de me cacher des choses comme ça ! Tu avais peur de quoi en venant me l'avouer ? Tu croyait que j'allais mal réagir sur ton homosexualité peu être !? » il finit sa phrase en hurlant

Un sanglot lui parvint. Il se calma et se recoucha, n'ayant même pas le souvenir de s'être levé.

« Harry… »

« C'est pas de toi que j'avait peur Ron, c'est de lui… » murmura le brun d'une petite voix. « J'avais peur qu'il me quitte, que tout soit fini. »

«.Alors ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe ? »

Harry eut un ricanement rauque.

« Au vu de sa réaction dans la Grande salle sûrement. »

Ils se turent pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux n'ayant encire d'entamer la discussion.

« Je pensait qu'il m'aimait » finit par avouer Harry. « J'ai cru que j'étais spécial pour lui et j'en suis tombé amoureux. J'ai cru que ça me suffira, le voir de temps en temps en secret, je me suis trompé. Et ça fait mal… » Finit-il en pleurs

Ron soupira et vint le rejoindre dans son lit. Il le pris dans ses bras et le berça. Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire.

o0o

Le lendemain, Blaise avait décider de voir Draco avant le petit déjeuné et de lui parler de Potter. Il pris la direction de la chambre de préfet. Hier Potter était partit visiblement en colère, et Draco n'était pas mieux. Blaise n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Draco voulait garder son Gryffon ? Il suffisait de lui susurrer des mots d'amour et le cajoler. Les Gryffondor étaient comme ça, et le braquer comme le blond l'avait fait n'était certainement pas la bonne solution.

En chemin il rencontra Ron qui l'interpella.

« Hey, Zabbini ! »

Ce dernier ce retourna.

« Oui Weasley ? Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta présence ? »

« Tu allais voir Malfoy non ? »

Le noir acquiesça.

« Alors montre moi où est cette bouse de dragon que je lui fasse la peau pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry ! » grogna t'il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Alors tu sais ce qui c'est passé entre eux ? » demanda Blaise

« En partie, ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà, Harry est tombé amoureux de lui mais apparemment ça n'était pas réciproque il a donc rompu. »

Blaise secoua la tête

« C'était réciproque. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco réagir comme ça pour aucun de ses amants. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ses sentiments, c'est un Serpentard » plaisanta t'il « mais il aime sincèrement Harry. Et s'il ne s'en pas bientôt compte, il va souffrir tout autant que Potter. »

Ron se calma.

« Alors il faut lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'il est amoureux d'Harry »

« Et il faut également que Potter ne soit pas un Griffondor têtu et borné pour une fois et qu'il accepte de pardonner » ajouta Blaise.

Le roux le dévisagea bizarrement

« Si tu convainc Malfoy, convaincre Harry sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Sur ces mots il parti vers la grande salle.

« Au fait… » lança Blaise « Tu ne devrais pas être heureux que ton pote soit enfin avec ta sœur ? »

Ron s'arrêta et répondit sans se retourner « Le plus important c'est le bonheur d'Harry, et même Ginny doit se rendre compte que ce n'est pas avec elle. »

Blaise sourit face à la remarque et repris sa marche vers la chambre de Draco. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Il trouva son meilleur ami assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée un verre dans la main.

« Tu compte encore te saouler pour oublier que t'es nul en drague ? » se moqua t'il

Draco lui lança un regard noir

« Je suis le meilleur, aurais-tu oublié que je suis le Dieu du Sexe ? »

Blaise esquissa un sourire, il avait là trouvé un moyen de secouer son ami.

« En sexe peu être, mais question drague t'es franchement nul mon pauvre. Aucun tact, aucune subtilité. Rends-toi à l'évidence Draco, tu n'utilises que des proies faciles ! »

Draco se redressa brusquement « J'ai réussi à mettre plus de la moitié de Poudlard dans mon lit Blaise, et aucun ne m'a résisté plus de quelques jours. »

Blaise s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et pris le verre de Draco pour en boire une gorgée

« C'est là que tu te trompe blondinet, il y en à un qui t'a résisté : Potter ! »

Draco se rassis en rigolant franchement.

« Potter ? J'ai pas mis trois jours à le baiser, ensuite il est resté pendu à moi pendant un an. Et après ça tu dis qu'il ma résisté ? »

« Exactement, qui te dis que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est joué de toi pendant ce temps ? Il t'a pris, t'a utilisé et t'a jeté quand il en avait assez pour prendre la belette fille. »

Pendant le discours de Blaise, Draco était passé par toutes les couleurs, Rouge, vert, blanc et ses yeux étincelaient de rage. Blaise retint son sourire et repris d'une voix calme

« A mon avis, pour que ton honneur soit sauf et prouver à tous le monde que tu est le « Dieu de la drague » tu devrait reconquérir Potter. »

La fureur sur le visage du blond laissa immédiatement place à une tristesse infinie qui surprit Blaise. Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Mais il me déteste Blaise ! Comment je peux le récupérer, il est avec Weasley en plus. » se lamenta t'il

Blaise s'approcha de lui et le pris lentement dans ses bras.

« Je sais de source sure qu'il est encore amoureux de toi. Tu a une chance d'être heureux Dray…ne la laisse pas passer, elle ne se reproduira pas. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit sans bruit de la chambre.

Draco resta là, plusieurs heures sans savoir quoi faire. Les paroles de Blaise tournaient dans sa tête _'' Tu a une chance d'être heureux Dray…ne la laisse pas passer, elle ne se reproduira pas''_

« Il ne peux pas s'être servis de moi, il était amoureux ça se voyait… » maugréa le blond « Alors pourquoi il m'a quitté s'il est toujours amoureux de moi ? On était bien ensemble pourtant Harry, et je t'aim…. »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait faillit dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé être amoureux de survivant, ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Seulement maintenant la réalité s'imposait à son esprit. Il voulait récupérer Harry Potter, mais pas pour un soucis d'orgueil, juste par amour.

Il s'allongea dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, repensant aux bons moments avec Harry, son odeur, sa peau, ses lèvres, ses "Je t'aime". Draco sourit d'avantage à cette pensée. Il en était sûr désormais, Harry l'aimait. Combien de fois il lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille pendant la nuit, ou même au milieu de l'orgasme en criant son nom.

Restait quand même une zone de mystère, si Harry l'aimait, alors pourquoi l'avait t'il quitté pour Weasley ? Il n'était pas doué pour comprendre le langage Griffondorien. Il avait besoin d'un traducteur. S'il voulait être efficace il fallait quelqu'un qui soit proche D'Harry. Pas la belette, Harry sortait avec sa sœur, par contre la Sang-de-Bourbe paraissait toute indiquée. En plus si c'était pour le bien d'Harry…

Tout heureux de ces nouvelles résolutions, il sortit prendre son petit déjeuné. Evidemment, il ne croisa pas Granger sur son chemin, ça aurait été trop beau ! Il fit donc son plus beau sourire en entrant dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

« Tu as l'air mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Alors que comptes-tu faire pour Potter ? » demanda t'il discrètement.

« Tout d'abord demander à Granger pourquoi il m'a quitté, et ensuite lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas moi ! » répondit joyeusement le blond.

Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ahuris « Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a quitté ? »

« Comment le saurai-je ? Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête de Gryffondor moi ! » se renfrogna Draco.

Blaise soupira et se tapa la tête contre la table. Draco fit la moue.

« Ça va pas Blaise ? »

« Tu es encore plus crétin que ce que je m'imaginais blondinet. Réfléchit un instant. Harry est un Griffondor, il est sentimental, fleur bleu, et fou amoureux de toi. Alors à ton avis qu'est-ce qui ne lui allait pas dans votre relation ? »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache Blaise ! Dis-le moi si tu sais, moi là je suis complètement largué ! » cria presque le blond

« Quand lui as-tu dis que tu l'aimait pour la dernière fois ? »

Contre toute attente Draco éclata de rire. Blaise soupira une seconde fois.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Draco. Tu ne lui a jamais dis je t'aime tel que je te connaît, et à mon avis Potter doit penser que tu te sers de lui comme d'une pute. »

Draco cessa de rire aussi sec

« Une pute ? » dit-il dangereusement

« Oui, tu sais quelqu'un qu'on va voir quand on a envie de tirer un coup… »

« JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST BLAISE MERCI ! » hurla t'il en se levant brutalement, toute envie de manger coupée.

Cette fois c'était trop, il allait directement voir Harry où qu'il soit. Blaise devait avoir tord ; c'était impossible qu'Harry croit une chose pareille. Alors pourquoi à cet instant Draco sentait son estomac se tordre ? Pourquoi voulait il absolument voir Harry et lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une pute, qu'il était bien plus…

Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Weald male et femelle. Il pris Ron pour cible et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche rapide.

« TOI ! » hurla t'il le doigt pointé sur sa cible.

Ron déglutit en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le Serpentard. Draco s'avança et le coinça au mur, une main sur sa gorge.

« Donne-moi immédiatement le mot de passe des Griffondors ou je jure sur Salazar que je te tue. Je tuerai toute personne se mettant entre Harry et moi, est-ce bien clair ? » demanda t'il en regardant Ginny.

Celle-ci acquiesça, apeurée par le blond.

« Si c'est pour l'insulter encore une fois Malfoy laisse moi te dire que tu ferai mieux de me tuer car je ne te dirai rien. Tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça. »

Aux paroles du roux, Draco se calma et lui lâcha la gorge.

« Je sais » dit-il amèrement « Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je tient à lui… »commença t'il doucement.

Il ne remarqua pas derrière lui Harry et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver.

« Je suis désolé de lui avoir fais du mal, mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne tout ça. Avant j'emmenai quelqu'un dans une salle vide, on faisait ce qu'on devait et on repartait. Mais lui. j'ai envie de le sentir dans mes bras, de voir ses yeux, d'entendre sa voix me dire qu'il m'aime…. C'est nouveau d'être attaché à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment on fait… »

derrière lui, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré pendant un an, tout ce qu'il voulait entendre Draco le disait maintenant.

« Je ne sais même pas lui dire je t'aime, alors que tout mon esprit le cris. Je suis pathétique… » acheva t'il la tête baissée.

« Dans ce cas on est deux… » dit Harry.

Draco se retourna brusquement, il n'avait pas vu que son amant était ici. Harry lui sourit et lui tendit la main

« Viens » demanda t'il

Draco le suivit sans faire d'histoire, il n'arrivait même plus à former une pensée cohérente.

« Mais… » protesta Ginny.

Son frère lui lança un sort de silence et la pris par le bras.

« Il n'est pas pour toi 'Gin, désolé de te dire ça. Tu aurais dût jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

La rouquine incendia son frère du regard et bougonna le reste de la journée.

Harry avait emmené Draco dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils étaient maintenant assis à côtés l'un de l'autre, regardant le lac. Draco tortillait ses doigts. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la discutions, mais il ne savait surtout pas quoi dire. Il regarda Harry qui semblait serein, il regardait le lac sans se préoccuper de Draco.

Le blond baissa les yeux et parla d'une voix à peine audible.

« Harry, j'ai joué au con. Pour moi tu n'es pas que de passage, je te veux près de moi pour toujours. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce genre de situation ne se reproduira pas dans le futur, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que jamais personne n'a pris autant de place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur que toi…et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime Harry. »

Sans relever les yeux, Draco sentit un poids sur son épaule. Harry fermait désormais les yeux et avait enfoui son visage près de la clavicule du blond.

« Promet moi que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air et que tu sera encore près de moi demain. » supplia le brun.

Draco pris son visage entre les mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Demain et tous les jours qui suivront jusqu'à la fin des temps. » répondit t'il en l'embrassant.

* * *

**Voila! Alors êtes-vous satisfaits de cette fin? C'est déjà mieux que le premier chapitre non? **

** N'oubliez pas de laisser des review pour soutenir l'auteure!**

** Merci à tous**

**Dark Ella **


End file.
